Dentro de dos años o dos meses O cinco minutos
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Lily está cansada de tanta palabrería. Quiere que James se lo diga, quiere oírlo de sus labios y saber cómo suena. Saborearlo. Pero James Cornamenta Potter no es de esos. Y ambos los saben.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

_No se razona con el corazón, o se le obedece o se rompe (_**P. Rochepedre**

* * *

**Dentro de dos años o dos meses. O cinco minutos**

* * *

Lily aún está sentada en su silla después de que el timbre haya sonado con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida en el pergamino en blanco.

El pelo pelirrojo cayéndole sobre los ojos verdes, ocultándolos, proporcionándole cierta gracia y atractivo que pasa totalmente desapercibido para ella, pero no para los demás.

- Evans.

La voz de James Potter es un susurro ronco que se cuela en su oído, serpentea a través de su garganta y araña algo en su interior haciendo que se ponga rígida. Se sale de su control y lo odia.

Con todo el cinismo del que es capaz finge no haberle escuchado y recoge sus cosas, cuando ambos saben –_porque ella sabe que James lo sabe, y probablemente él lo sepa también_- que es perfectamente consciente de que el brazo del merodeador está rozando sutilmente su espalda.

- Lily. – no se da por vencido, aunque ¿qué esperaba? él nunca se da por vencido.

En el campo de quidditch, persiguiendo la snitch. En clase, gastándole bromas pesadas a Snape. En los pasillos, persiguiéndola a ella.

Y lily ya está cansada de tanta palabrería. La rabia se agolpa en su pecho, forma un torbellino confuso de sentimientos que no es capaz de describir y se entremezcla con algo mucho más profundo. Decepción, tal vez.

- No me llames Lily. – ésa no parece su voz¿es ella la que ha hablado? juraría que la última vez sonaba más segura, menos ahogada en llanto, más Lily corazón de piedra Evans y menos colegiala estúpida _–estúpida, estúpida- _y enamoradiza.

Se pregunta que demonios he hecho mal, si en otra vida fue una especie de Lucius Malfoy o Bellatrix Black.

Ella, que nunca le había abierto las puertas de su corazón a nadie. Ella, que siempre ha presumido de entereza y dignidad. Ella, la que está enamorada de James Potter después de todo _–a pesar de ella misma, de los miles de argumentos en su contra y, en resumen, del mundo en general- _y le ha visto restregándose con una Hufflepuff de séptimo después de jurarle amor eterno.

Nunca un _Evans, sal conmigo _había sonado tan vacío. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como para tener ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable sin importar lo que pase después. Nunca hasta que los descubrió en la sala común, cuerpo contra cuerpo, labio y labio fundiéndose en uno sólo.

Nunca Lily Evans había deseado ser otra persona tan intensamente como en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos James estaba aún más cerca, su aliento rozando la punta de su nariz. Sus ojos color avellana taladrando los de ella.

- Eres un gilipollas. – dice, y sabe que ha sonado creíble porque es lo que piensa y ella siempre _–o por regla general- _es sincera, aunque duela. Como él.

Pero James no levanta la voz, no rechista, no es el Potter de siempre o tal vez si y ella no lo conoce lo suficiente. Ningún _tú no eres mucho mejor _sale de sus labios apretados, no le dirige una sola mirada de reproche y tampoco una frase conciliadora, un _lo hacía por ti, para poder olvidarte aunque sólo sea un poco_ que Lily lleva esperando desde que todos han abandonado el aula de transformaciones dejándoles a solas.

James Potter, ruidoso y jovial, descarado y gamberro, merodeador, agacha la cabeza y no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada _–maldita sea- _más de cinco segundos. Y eso le toca una fibra sensible, despierta toda esa emoción que Lily ha estado intentando controlar desde que le vio manoseando a esa rubia y tiene ganas de abofetearle, de clavar las uñas en sus hombros y sacudirle hasta hacerle entrar en razón.

Porque no se puede enamorar a una persona a golpe de _joder, Evans, eres preciosa _y después romperle el corazón en millones de minúsculos pedacitos demostrándole que eres un hijo de puta cualquiera, uno más del montón.

Tiene ganas de hacer que levante la cabeza y obligarle a decirle que la quiere aunque sea mentira, sólo para saber como suena cuando él lo pronuncia. Sólo por eso.

Lily se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara, cuelga la mochila de su hombro y se detiene en el marco de la puerta cuando el de las gafas habla después de lo que parece una eternidad.

- No significó nada, lo de Hannah. Fue una tontería.

Tiene ganas de decirle que no le importa, que no tiene porque darle explicaciones porque ella no es su novia, y salir corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a su habitación. Pero sus piernas la traicionan manteniéndose estáticas en el mismo sitio.

- Ya, una tontería como la que tienes conmigo¿no?

Entonces James sonríe de medio lado y la sombra de lo que hace dos días podría haber sido un tono divertido asoma por la comisura de sus labios.

- Puede ser, aunque yo me inclino más por la obsesión enfermiza. – bromea, o por lo menos lo intenta. Pero a ella no le hace ni pizca ni gracia.

No es eso lo que quiere oír. Quiere sinceridad, quiere que tenga el valor para decirle lo que Remus le ha repetido tantas veces en la biblioteca.

Quiere un _te quiero, Lily _con todas las letras, pero sabe que ese no es su estilo. Porque James Cornamenta Potter es un cúmulo de irresponsabilidades, ideas inagotables y hechos que demuestran palabras que no se atreve a decir.

Pero para Lily no es suficiente. Y los dos lo saben. Como también saben que él no está preparado para decirlo, no aún.

Tal vez dentro de un año o dos meses. O cinco minutos.

Frunce los labios y se da media vuelta con una sola palabra martilleando en las sienes. _Cobarde. _

James Potter, _eres un jodido cobarde. _

Pero no se lo dice y se aleja por el pasillo porque –_para qué engañarte, Lily- _en el fondo, ella _–valiente Gryffindor- _también lo es.

_Por su culpa._

* * *

_Está ha sido probablemente la historia más corta que he escrito. Supongo que llevaba tiempo pensando en escribir un James/Lily y éste es el resultado, ni demasiado largo ni demasiado revelador._

_Creo que podría llamarse drabble, pero no estoy muy segura. _

_Ahora os toca juzgar a vosotros¿un comentario por caridad?_

_Gracias._

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
